


Clandestine

by TaeShears



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Consensual Underage Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Porn With Plot, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeShears/pseuds/TaeShears
Summary: How did they get here? Why did she go after him? I don't know read the story to find out. (Formally known as Paramour)
Relationships: Amon | Noatak/Korra, Amon/Korra (Avatar), Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Kudos: 13





	1. Avatar Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by two authors and one of those is the creator of Castaway

How did they get here? Too many loud and angry voices for her to handle, a disgruntled Tenzin, ouch. Her confused Parents, who had just arrived and had no idea how to react. Katara, Asami, Pema, and Lin, even the famous Toph, were the only ones who knew. And Mako… His face was angry and he seemed like he would explode any moment now. Bolin was confused as well but that was normal. But what were they all reacting to? And how did they get there?

3 months Earlier; After the War

Korra had gone after him, but only 5 hours later, when she had exposed the liar that Amon was. She kept getting flashes and headaches when she had certain superstitions. Tarrlok was gone and she assumed that Amon had taken him when he swam away. It was pitch black outside, the sun was down and the war was over. Tomorrow would be like another day, plus, reconstruction. The lights lit up the city and that brought minor glee to her heart. But– something was off, her heart was heavy and she couldn't stop thinking about Amon and Tarrlok and when she didn't, she would get headaches and flashes of light in her eyes. Korra wasn't a heartless girl, she didn't wish death on anyone but the flashes of the image in her head, we're blood. She groaned and signed out loud, "Fuck me." 

She jumped off of her bed and grabbed her navy blue coat, she runs out of her room. Everyone was asleep so she'd be fine leaving without any difficulties. She quickly sneaks past the guards and to Naga. "Naga, come on girl."

The polar bear dog awakens the second she hears her name being called, Korra jumps on her back and leads the girl towards the body of water. Korra raised her two hands bending the water around them as they swam their way to where Amon had fallen. Many say they witnessed the two in an Equalist speed boat, many say they went towards the direction one would go to make it to the Northern Water Tribe, the police have investigated this and found nothing but Korra had a feeling, a bad feeling. Korra looked back at the city, "I will be back."

She and Naga quickly swan in the direction. 

Tenzin was completely irritated when he found that the Avatar wasn't in her room. He then became worried when she wasn't on the island, he called Beifong and asked her to look around, and they found nothing. Now he was freaking out. Team Avatar had been looking for her all over the city and she was nowhere to be found. They all regrouped at Air Temple Island. 

"Naga is gone, Korra must have gone off on her own, willingly," Pema announced as she placed food on the dinner table 

"Maybe, but she could have at least warned us!" Tenzin exclaimed. 

"We will keep looking, she should be ok," Asami reassured, even though she had no idea. Mako, Bolin, and Asami all went off to search for the Avatar. The air around them was tense, been that way ever since Mako and Asami split. Bolin has noticed so you were sure the other two did as well. Bolin side-eyed the two he groaned, he wanted his old team back. "This is ridiculous!" He yelled, halting his footsteps. 

"What?" Asami and Mako said in unison, "This," He said as his fingers pointed in different directions in the air. They looked at him, having no idea what 'this' meant.

"The atmosphere, the tension, you two need to resolve whatever issues you have with each other or we may never find Korra." The two looked at the ground guiltily. They have been avoiding talking to each other, occupying themselves to seem as if they had no time to resolve whatever 'this' was. "But right now we have no time for resolving anything, at least talk to each other." Bolin pointed out and then continued to walk forward.

The day had sped by quickly, no sight of the Avatar anywhere. But there were other things Tenzin had to take care of, all the people who lost their bending and the Council. He was the only Councilman left, at least one who could bend, the others resigned and now he has to deal with many benders who wanted to return there bending. Eventually word got out that the Avatar had disappeared, many panic believing she wouldn't be back to return their powers. 

'AVATAR KORRA NOWHERE TO BE FOUND IN REPUBLIC CITY? OR IS SHE RUNNING AWAY FROM HER AVATAR DUTIES?'

Tenzin sighed as she read the headline, he knew Korra would be pissed if she saw this. 

Meanwhile it had been days since Korea had left Republic city, she felt dumb for coming after her two enemies but it felt like the right thing to do.

Korra was physically tired, but there was no stopping, her body moved forward on its own and she didn't understand why she had the surge of energy. Korra smiled as she saw the shore of the Northern Water Tribe. Naga shakes and Korra bends the liquid from her soaked clothes. She looked at the Equalist boat that was there, she gasped as she saw blood, she jumped back as someone's hand, within the boat, hits the side of it. 

She builds the courage to walk closer, "Amon?" She calls out. His head turns to look at her, She signs as he saw that the blood was only a nosebleed.  
He quickly stands up in defense and Korra rolls her eyes at the man, "Calm down, I came to look for you and Tarrlok." 

He glared at her, " Not to arrest you or anything, I keep having stupid vision about you two so I came after you, she looks around, "Where us Tarrlok?"

He didn't say anything he just stared at her, "Are you just going to keep staring at me?"

"I am shocked." He finally spoke. Korra narrows her eyes at him, " Why?" He was silent for a moment and he relaxed from his defensive posture.

"You came after us, even after all we did." Korra looks down at the snow and sighed," Yes, now, where is your brother?"

Korra was now irritated, Amon had told her what had went down when the two had arrived here. Tarrlok had attacked him, punching him in the nose and taking another boat going towards the fire nation. Korra of course wouldn't leave her Polar bear dog behind, she took up most of the space in the boat, Korra had no idea why she suggested this but she did. Now she and Amon were in the same boat heading towards the fire nation, she could just ask Fire Lord Zuko to help her retrieve the rouge but no. She felt the throbbing in her head when she thought of that, which was an obvious no. Korra smirked as she looked at the man, "So he punched you, jumped in the boat next to you and went off? HA! That's what you deserve." She glared at him and began to laugh.

" Hahaha, very funny." He laughed sarcastically, Korra looked back at him, "Is that your real voice?"

"What?"

"Is that your real voice?" She asked again, louder than last time, "Yes, why?"

Korra chuckled to herself, "Honest, now that I think about it and I think back on how this ended. I like your voice, it's edgy and hoarse any girl would want a guy with a voice like that, minus the Amon ideology." Korra felt kinda bold, Amon didn't really scare her anymore if anything, she honestly wished they were never enemies. "What is of your bending, Avatar?"

Korra gave him a look, "Why do you ask, going to take it away again?"

" I only ask because you don't seem so pessimistic as I assume someone would be after their bending was stolen." He mumbled.

"Turns out the Avatar can return bending as much as take it away. All I have to do is Energybend– oh SHIT!" Korra quickly halted the boat as she saw the large rock a head. The sudden stop of the boat caused her to fall out. Korra growled as she heard the quiet and low laughter of the Ex Equalist Leader. Korra then became surprised as she climbed in the boat. She stared at him astounded, she thought to herself that this man had a nice smile and his laughter was nice as well, "Wow, you have a nice smile, you should smile more." She nods to herself. As he realized that she was back on the boat, his laughter stopped and his smile fell and his gaze shifted back to the sky, then Korra frowned and sighed and continued on their path.

The press in Republic City came out with outrageous theories about the Avatar everyday. Many were proven completely false by Tenzin and the Chief of Police. For example, they tried to say she killed somewhere in between the war, that one made Lin laugh. There was no way Korra would let herself die while there were many around her who were still fighting and suffering.

Team Avatar looked for her daily, they knew she was okay but it felt wrong to not look for her. After looking for her around the park, they decided to relax and snack at Asami's place, "When do you think the arena will be completely finished being rebuilt?" Asami asked.

Mako looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe in a year, tops."

"Hopefully sooner, so we can get back in action!" Bolin yelled excitedly

" I don't know, I think they take two years to get you guys back in that arena, and plus who knows, you guys may be on to better things when they are completely done." Then that got Bolin thinking, " Maybe. Maybe your right, will just have to see what the future has to offer." He smiled. Yes the future has MANY thing to offer, especially for the Avatar.


	2. Skinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7k+ words  
> Chapters Two, Three, and Four combined. *Updated* 2x

Amon had taken over the boat, the Avatar had taken the place in the back to rest. After another hour or two, the Fire Nation island was in sight, "We are here, Avatar." Korra opens her eyes at his voice, Amon stops the boat next to the sufficiently built deck. Amon looks over at the boat next to theirs, this had to be the boat Tarrlok had been on. The boat Amon assumed his brother had abandoned looked like he was in a rush, the boat was floating from the deck and had not been securely tied to it. "Before we continue, we have to set some terms and conditions." 

Korra steps onto the deck and looks at the taller man. "Yes, whatever you say, Avatar." Korra looked at the man head to toe, he was obviously in deep thought and had barely processed a word Korra had said.

"Amon!" The distracted man looked over at the Avatar irritated, "What?" He said in a dangerously low tone.

"I said.." He signed heavily, "I heard Avatar, now what are these terms and conditions you talk about?"

Korea grinned. At least he listens, "Firstly, stop calling me 'Avatar' and if you're going to call me 'Avatar' call me Avatar Korra or just Korra." Amon nods, "Say it."

Amon looked at her with annoyance, " Avatar Korra…" Korra smirked in triumph, "Second, No BloodBending, there should be no reason you should have to use that skill. Not anything I could think of." Amon agreed as well, though he would be taking a break from bending in general. "Is there anything else, Avatar Korra?" He lifted his eyebrow raised at the girl.

"No, but, we do need a disguise, we have to blend in." She mumbles while rubbing her chin, she slides the blue bands off her head letting her ponytails fall. Korra dropped them in the boat looking at Amon, "There must be a village, if we can find a stream we can find civilization." Amon thought out loud.

"Yes, good idea Amo–" Korra paused thinking back, "Yes, good idea, Noatak." Korra watches as he recoils at the name, Noatak narrows his eyes at the girl. "I would enjoy it if you refrain from calling me that, spirit-forsaken name." 

Korra laughed out loud, "Nope, you have to call me Korra from now on and You are forever going to be Noatak. Now let go find a stream." Noatak just realized how easy the Avatar could press his hardly accessible buttons. Noatak began to follow the enthusiastic girl. 

Republic City slowly began returning to before the Equalist. Tenzin had got word that the rates of immigrants coming to the city have risen 17%. That wasn't the problem… The sky was grey and there was light rain, businesses were starting up again and the mood of the town was neutral, that was until Beifong called in for Tenzin. "Hello?" He answered the mumbles sluggishly. As Tenzin listened to the Chief of Police his eyes widened. Tenzin was quick to make it towards the Police Department. "Have you found anything other than the bodies?"

Lin had for a call an hour prior that a man had found three dead bodies behind his home. They all were wrapped in plastic and mutilated, Lin and her men have yet to get word from the autopsy who the victims were. The victim had been skinned, and clothes must have been removed and put back on the bodies. Their eyes were gouged out and found in a bloody box that was right next to the bodies that also contained all the skin that was from the victims. They all have a stab wound in their chest and their tongues had a white coat on them, getting the department knew they may be dehydrated or suffocated to the point of dryness. But that was impossible because only air benders could suffocate someone to the point of dehydration. So maybe there was another reason for it. "What about the man who found him?" Tenzin inquired.

Beifong had already questioned the man and he had a witness, "He's innocent and has an alibi." Tenzin let out a frustrated sigh and looked at his feet, then Beifong wondered about the Avatar, "Any news about Korra?" Tenzin shook his head left and right, no, no one had seen the girl all week and Naga was nowhere to be found, Team Avatar had been looking for her every single day. Mako even volunteered at the Precinct. Tenzin was becoming tired and became more worried about the Avatar as the days went by. Pema has told him multiple times not to worry about the girl, she had a feeling that she was fine. On top of his worries about the missing Avatar, he had multiple Council duties to deal with ever since the other three quit he had no idea what they were doing now. Then there were complaints about the immigrants, the original residence were the ones filing the complaint. They continue to say that the immigrants were taking up space and taking jobs, they also claimed that they were stealing, all that absolutely with no evidence. If Korra was here she would tell the residents to fuck off and get a life, since she was an immigrant herself. Tenzin would like to build and restore the council, but that would take a while to put together alone. He would need a team of people who knew what they were doing. Not only was his Councilmen job stressful, he had a baby, Rohan, to take care of with Pema even though he knew Pema could do it on her own, but he also didn't feel right letting his wife take care of their kids alone." Tenzin, are you listening?"

Tenzin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the displeased Chief," My apologies, Lin, I have been working overtime this entire week. I've been out of it."

"Go home, Tenzin, I'll deal with this, get well-rested." Tenzin didn't think twice, he wished to take satisfaction in his day off while laying in his bed, asleep. Though he knew that would have some type of risk, small or large, most likely small when you think about the mayhem his children may cause while he was knocked out cold, it would be fine. "Thank you, Lin." Lin sighed in frustration there was so much more she had to tell him but she wouldn't lay that on him just yet. She turned from the air bender and back to her office.

Asami was currently getting ready to showcase Future Industries' new product. It was something her father had planned to perform but he was incarcerated. So she threw every part of his plan away and started anew. It made her feel like she had a new and clean slate. Even though the rest of the Republic City didn't think that way, that didn't matter to her. She was starting a new life for herself without her father. She knew most people didn't believe in women being entrepreneurs and that many have told her, mostly family members and close friends of her father, but she was determined to be one of the women to break that ideology. She and Korra one in were the same. Smashing stereotypes that bonded females and other groups down. Most ladies didn't see Korra as a lady but she was one, in her own right. Korra is fierce, strong, and determined to succeed. She was a hothead spitfire and had no basic manner but that was okay because she was one of a kind and Asami admired that, she was happy that she was so close to a lady of such stature. The thought made her laugh and she couldn't wait to see the girl again.

Asami looked at her pulled-back hair, sitting just right on the back of her head. Her outfit was professional and fresh, it was sometimes new. She whipped her hand over her top and shirt, making sure she was clear of any dust buddies. She adds an extra but neat layer of her signature red lipstick. She turns on her heels to her pristine full-body reflection. She sighed in satisfaction, making sure to smile brightly before grabbing her necessary items and heading for the door.

As Ms. Sato makes her way to exit the two large doors. Her left eyebrow heaves up in curiosity as there was a heavy knocking on her front door. When she opens the door, her casual expression turns into a modest one. "Kyoto?" 

"Hey, Asami." The handsome gentleman greeted. Asami goes in for a gentle hug. Kyoto Saskegi was an old friend of Ms. Sato. Kyoto was an Earth Bender, despite being raised mostly in the fire nation, his mother was an earth bender and he was one of the five children of his parents to become one. Kyoto was brought to Republic City at the age of three and met Asami a few years later, becoming quick friends. Shortly after her mother's death, his father became ill and he and the rest of his family had to move back to the fire nation, his father is currently alive but still ill. 

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked, she wasn't in a rush and was going to arrive at her meeting early but she could talk for a few. "I came to see you, everyone around the world heard about how the Avatar and a few others had helped with the war and your name was one of the brave souls on the paper and then I thought I could visit you." He grinned. Asami chuckled, those times were hard and she was happy she made new friends in the process and possibly a lover depending on the next few months. 

"Also I came to visit my Uncle, since he works within the city, kills two birds with one stone." As he finished his sentence, a nearby phone began to ring, Asami ran over to answers, "Hello?"

She was silent for a while and soon hung up the phone," Sorry to leave so soon but I have to go to a meeting, how about we meet up at the park around… noon?" He agreed and the two went their separate ways.

Korra and her static traveling partner had found a town and had hatched a plan, the town was pretty far from the deck and if Tarrlok was looking for a crowd of a sort he'd be somewhere around the ardent hamlet. The town was asleep and it was dark outside but the time they made it. "Clothes… where could we get clothes?" She thought out loud. Noatak was thinking to himself how they would disguise themself. "Okay, so we search for a local library. Most of them happily supply the homeless."

"But we aren't homeless." He said in a hiatuses manner, "Now we are." The next thing he knew he was covered in dirt and the girl was ripping part of her clothes. " Get to rippin' mister." She pointed at him. Noatak shakes his head at the all-mighty Avatar and begins to rip parts of his equalist uniforms. Once the two were done ripping their clothes and rubbing dirt on themselves. Mostly Korra doing the dirty work. (lol) Korra had led him to the lines of the town, she looked around for any library she could find. Korra had left Naga behind by the boat, Korra knew if she was gone for too long the polar bear dog would come looking.

"Are you sure that this town has one?" He raised a question. Korea hums as she bends a large rock out of the way, "Most small towns do, and….. Bingo!" She whispers loudly, there was a small Library. Korra looks back at the older man. Then she hums, she brings her hand in the dirt of the earth and rubs his face. Which he statically responded. Then she did the same for herself making sure to rough up their hair. "What?" She asked, pretending to not know why he was making that expression. Korra and Noatak travel to the side of a pawn shop in the town. She makes sure to avoid the metal tin cans to avoid noise. They make it to the front of the shop. She looked around and there was no one. 

She quickly grabbed the sleeve of Noatak and ran to the front of the establishment, "Ready?" She didn't give the man a second to respond, she pushed him into the building and she followed behind him. "Welcome to, oh!" The women exclaimed. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked graciously, she walked closer to the two and observed them. She assumed they were homeless. "We were wondering if you had any spare clothes? It should be raining soon and we won't be prepared for that and have a spare change." Korea said in the timidest tone she could muster up. And Morra was being honest, it should be raining and Noatak knew it too since they were waterbenders but she was probably a fire bender and didn't have a sense for water.

"Of course, come follow me to the back." She ushers the two. Korra turns to Noatak, the corners of her mouth rise higher than he had ever seen on her, she puts a thumb up at him and first pumps then air. She quickly became neutral when she entered the back room. Noatak didn't go into the room without observing their surroundings. He paused as he saw ain't a few people in the room who seemed to be reading books at the sight but he knew they were looking at him. Something wasn't right. He rushed into the room to follow Korra but as soon as he walked into the room all he saw was the unconscious Avatar. He was knocked out seconds after he realized what was happening.

Her vision was blurry and all she could hear were voices going back and forwards. She couldn't make out what they were saying but it was obvious that they were arguing. Korra tried to mumble a word but that was when she realized she was gagged with a rag. And then she realized she was tied up as well. Her vision was returning and the face of Noatak was in front of her. He was tied up and gagged just as she was. She looked around at her surroundings, she was in some type of metal containment, she couldn't tell if it was the back of a truck or where they were in an actual building. It was dim in the area and she could barely see where she was. Korra's happy-go-lucky mood was ruined by whatever this was, she was irritated, pissed, that whatever was happening…. Was happening! She hated being silenced, restricted, coerced, babied, and commanded. Those were the things that made her feel intense emotions the most. And two out of five of those were currently happening to her.

The inaudible voices started to become more clear. A door behind her was pushed open letting in the loud voice and bright light, "Look, I have no idea, who these two are but they showed up at the wrong time." The voice of that two-timing librarian bitch, said. 

"What about the other one, he came just a few minutes before they did?" A man's voice was heard as well. His voice was airy and soft. Korra closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious. She was wondering if they were talking about Tarrlok cause she hoped so. The woman let out a large exaggerated humph, she stumps her feet in the ground, "I don't know okay, ask Big Daddy, all I know is that he ordered me and you to bring the girl to him and the guy stays." Korra was suddenly picked up by her tied-up arm and thrown over someone's shoulder. She opened her eyes for a second and she swears she saw Noatak's eyes open before the heavy metal was closed. 

It took a while before Korra was dropped on the floor, which made her yelp, "What the hell!" She yelled viciously. The larger man untied her, Korra rubbed her sore wrist. She looked up at the three strangers in the room. There was the same librarian lady, she stood taller than Korra with those typical librarian glasses on with the small metal chains hanging. She wore a burgundy pencil skirt and a black button-up shirt, that had at least two or three-buttons loose. It was obvious that it was done on purpose to show cleavage. She had heels on that were supporting the shoe with a small heel. The man that carried her was a couple of inches shorter than Noatak. He was wearing a white and red jumpsuit that had a stain on it. With a gold chain around his neck. He was bald and had a beard. He was a heavyset man. The man that she assumed they were talking about was smaller than the jumpsuit guy. He was in a neat black suit, They all had orange-looking eyes, which was typical for fire nation residences. Korra looked at the one called 'Big Daddy'. The thought of the name made Korra cringe and shiver in disgust. "Why am I-"

"Silence, Immigrant." The man yelled, Korra raised an eyebrow at the lanky man. Korra wasn't the one to tell 'silence' It wasn't cool and rude. Her face showed her distaste of being told to shut up. Even though that wasn't what he said specifically, that what it felt like to the Avatar, "Who do you think-"

"Gage her." He demanded, the jumpsuit guy pulled a red gage from his pocket, and that slightly surprised her but she reacted quickly by blasting fire from her fist at the larger man. Korra steps back further from them in a defensive mode. As he fell to the ground from the surprising attack, the librarian fired a swift line of fire her way. Korra quickly breaks it with a water whip. She looks at the rocky ground and bends earth to secure the two attackers to the ground. She faces the man who made the order to gag her. The room she was in wasn't as secure as the one she and Noatak were locked in. It was a fire nation theme,  
there were four torches in each corner of the room. She glares at the man, "Who are you? Why am I here?" 

The man said nothing and slowly got up from his 'throne'. "Pleased to have the Avatar in my presents." He chuckled, the two began to circle the room, he wanted to get closer while she wanted to stay away and guarded. His laugh was highly disturbing and antagonistic. It was nothing like Amon's, he never laughed and was someone Korra feared for a certain amount of time, this man's laugh was more perverted and creeped Korra out "Answer my question." She said with anger in her tone. 

Then Korra wondered how long it had been since she was in that library, "I will answer any questions you ask under my circumstances." Korra relaxed only slightly. "How long have we been here...And er… why are we here?" She eyes the man suspiciously. He eventually made it back to his seat, still having his eyes on her. "Over twelve hours and why are you here? That is none of your concern. Just know you may be here longer than you'd like." He smirked, his eyes traveled up and down at the girl. That was when she realized that she wasn't in the clothes she had on before. 

Before she could respond she heard a crashing noise outside the door, she looked at the door and back to the stranger in the chair, they made eye contact and at that moment they both knew what the other was thinking, Korra sent a small pebble flying to his forehead. He yelped in pain and she ran out the door. She caught sight of the passed-out men laying on the floor. She slammed the door behind her. Bending a large rock in front of it.

She ran down the hallway littered with unconscious men. The hallways were the traditional look of the Fire Nation. Torches lit up the hallways and the walls were like rolled down magma. He followed the trail to her travel partner. "Noatak!" She yelled. He looks back and motions her to follow him as he drops the now unconscious woman. He let her catch up before they both ran full speed, "Do you know where we are?" He asked

Korra used the earth bending senses, "I can tell we are underground. We seem to be hidden pretty well." The two stop at the end of the hallway looking both ways, trying to decide which way to go. Korra once again used the senses, "This way." She ran to the right with the ex-equalist behind her. Suddenly, the torches blew out, and seconds later an obnoxious alarm started going off, there was a red light on the roof that continued to flicker. "Where to next Avatar?" Korra then looked at her feet, she never tried this before but she had seen Beifong do it. And Toph was famous for using her feet. Korra quickly takes her shoes off and her feet touch the rock on the floor. The images of her surroundings and further came to mind. Noatak looked back and he saw fire benders running their way. They bent fire their direction, " We have o get moving-"

"Okay, I got it, follow me!" She ran right once again. He followed her all the way, there was a trap door in the end with a ladder, "You go up first." She said since there was no water here for him to defend himself. He climbed the ladder without responding, Korra balled her fist in her hands, she brought the rock on the left and over to the right with her whole body to block the fire bender's way. She climbed up the ladder after Noatak. She groaned to herself once she realized that they were surrounded by fire benders. They were in a defensive mode, they seemed to be in a large building, like a distribution center, a warehouse. By the smell of it, whatever going on it seems something shady is happening around here. They both quickly move, Noatak chi-blocked the masked benders. They both fell to the ground. Korra bends a gush of wind causing the attacker to forcibly push against the counters full of goods.

'It was too many of them.' She thought to herself. Korra looked over to Noatak, she quickly ran over to him grabbing his arm tightly."Hold on tight." She smiled mischievously. Noatak looked at her oddly then his eyes widened when he felt the air move around them. Next thing you know they were blasted into the air, with controlled bending. Korra knew the way and so they ended up at the front door of the warehouse. Korra kicked the door down and ran out. As they ran she was surprised to see Naga sniffing around. She brings her thumb and index finger to her lips and whistles for her polar bear dog. "Naga, come!" 

The dog looks up from the ground and runs towards her, Korra grabs the collar of the polar bear. They both jump on Naga's back and Naga runs for it. 

The sun was starting to go down when the two got further enough by the time they came to a complete stop. Korra signed, they were in the middle of nowhere and she knew nothing about where to go. Korra looked back at Noatak and almost punched him. Noatak had snuck one of the hoodies and mouth covers of one of the people who had attacked them. "What?" He asked.

"What up with... this?" She points to his new facial attire. "I'm not used to showing the world my face, it's better this way." He responded. Korra felt like he was withdrawing something from his statement but she simply ignored the feeling. "I'm getting hungry, let go find something to eat." Korra was looking for something specific, maybe a lake but She may have regretted choosing such a fast-moving lake. She had to let Noatak try it himself, he did have better luck at catching fish himself, though it wasn’t lucked itself, it was just patience, something Korra didn't have. And she knew it but continued to call it luck. Korra lit the tip of her fingers with fire to cook the dead fish. Now lastly the two need a place to sleep. Korra looked around. She stood and felt the ground. "I can make a small roof and walls with the earth for us to sleep." Noatak nodded and then he remembered something.

He held his finger up, gesturing he'd be back. He walks further and out of Korra's sight. Where was this guy going? A minute or so past and he came back with something in his hand. "Where did you go?" She looked at him suspiciously. "I saw an abandoned house just a few blocks back. I looked through it and found these." There were what seemed to be old blankets and hoodies. Noatak placed them in the water making sure to get them soaked. Once that was done, he brought them out and began to bend the dirty water out of them and onto the ground, he repeated this with the Avatar's help. Once they were somewhat clean and dry, Korra placed the material on the green pasture. She begins to bend a solid wall and roof around them and one for Naga, like a dog house. Noatak grabbed stray sticks and rock and begin to start a fire. The sun was almost down and they were lucky enough to have the sunset right in front of them. "You know we have to go back, right?" 

Korra looked at him, "Yeah," Tarrlok could have been taken by whoever those people were, and even if he wasn't there may have been other people. "And I hope you know, whatever going on at that warehouse, I have to stop it. Even if I have to do it without you." She says to him, he understood without a retort.

Korra observed the man, "Since it seems like we will be stuck with each other for a while, we may as well get to know each other." She lay down on the blanket as he stared at the sunset.

"And why is that?" He asked, she wasn't sure if he just asks to ask, "Because, I'm bored, and what wrong with trying to know your supposed enemy?" Noatak looked back at the Avatar whose eyes were closed. His expression was substandard and he didn't know what to say himself so he gave in. He turns away from the fallen sunset and faces the Avatar. "What would you like to know?"

Korra opened her eyes and looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "I know about the bad parts of your childhood, was there anything good about it?" Noatak's eyes looked at the ground, there were good things about his youth. Like his childhood friends who he was sure had families and we're living life. Then he remembered something about the Avatar, that she may have not known herself, "I had a couple of companions growing up, they were the best part of my life. One of my companions also happened to be your father, Tonraq." Korra reacted to that, she was very surprised and didn't expect that. "Really? Wait… how old are you?" She asked

"How old do you think I am?" He answers with a question. Korra thought back and how the man moved, "Well, I thought when we first thought you were at least in your early '20s, twenty-nine at the max, then I saw your face. I think you may be in your mid-thirties." He shook his head, he had been pretty healthy and athletic ever since he was a child and seems he had been moving around so much it helped keep him in shape. "Nope, I'm forty-one." Korra's eyes widened, this man was older than her dad, old enough to be her father. Then something popped up in her head. Her birthday should be in a couple of weeks. She'd finally be an adult. 

Anyways, " How was it, the friendships you had with my father and the other kids?" Noatak could see the anticipation and glee on the girl's face. He chuckled internally at the young girl, while externally he remained stagnant and continued, "I and your father were casual friends, we'd see each other time from time, though he and Tarrlok were closer at that time that lasted a couple of years. After his tenth birthday, we became close friends. We'd bend together, build snowmen. Our families would have dinner together, we also celebrated holidays as well. But my last day seeing him was when I ran away." Korra was like a child who had discovered something new. Thought this kinda made her sad, " Was there anything else, you know… that you enjoyed?". She said, hesitantly kinda afraid of the answer. Noatak looks back at the girl, "Unfortunately, yes, most of my youth was spent learning how to bend and how to please my father." His tone was that of Amon's but lower and with more frightening tones within. "Now about you, why was the all mighty Avatar life like?" He didn't expect her to have a story like his, he expected luxury but that is not exactly what he got, "It was fine, I guess After I was announced as the next Avatar. I was taken out of my parent's home at the age of four and raised by Katara and the white lotus. It wasn't fun and it did affect mental health. I missed my parents and being there made me want to be the best Avatar so that I wouldn't disappoint the people I want the most approval from, " Noatak was thrown off lightly, he expected her life to be great, he realized he had underestimated the Avatar once more. "Enough of this sappy stuff." She shrieked happily. 

The rest of the night was eventful for the Ex-Equalist leader, the Avatar kept him up until she had fallen asleep and he had followed her soon after. 

Noatak was the first to wake up, the sunlight from the cracks in the large boulder that was their 'doorway', has peaked in and was one of the reasons he had woken up. He didn't have a hard time moving it with his bare hand. He made sure not to wake the girl next to him but he did wake up the polar bear dog, who was still suspicious of him. He looked over at the dead fire, his stomach was growling lowly, even he could barely hear it but the polar bear dog did. He went over to the same stream to catch some fish. As he did that he thought of the night before, he honestly enjoyed his conversation with the Avatar. Once the two sat down and stopped fighting to talk, they'd both learn that the other was very interesting and easy to talk to. Fun as well. The Avatar could easily irritate him but she was good company and entertained him much. He caught plenty of fish for the three of them. The fire was up and ready before the Avatar started to awaken. She opened her mouth and let out a boisterous bore. She crawled out of the loamy home. She stressed her limbs before she bent the earth back into the ground. She plopped on the ground next to the fire. She watched the fire roast the dead fish. When they were ready they were now ready to plan, "I was thinking, I have that warehouse in my mind, like a map." He looked up at her interested.

"Do you think you can trace it in the dirt to give me a look?" She nodded as she chewed a piece of fish. Korra grabbed a loose stick and gestured for him to watch. She closed her eyes and began to remember. It took a couple of minutes but she finished, There were two resemblances. One of the underground refuges and the warehouse itself. "The warehouse should be easy to get through but just in case, we have to find a way to get in without being detected. So you knock out two of the employees, we take their uniforms and we get in. I felt there was and too on the other side and there were at least four to three people in that room, the room was next to ours and would be platinum all around. We get in and out, and I create a shortcut and we are free. We can only hope that one of those people is Tarrlok." The plan was reasonable and should be easy to complete.

They were halfway there, they knocked out two of the workers, hid them, took their clothes, and were now making their way towards the would platinum cells. "How will it get in if the wall is platinum?" Korra smirked and her foot forcibly hit the rocky ground creating a hole big enough for the two. They jumped in and she placed the rock over them again. The prisoners inside were surprised when a whole hole was broken in the middle of their cell. Korra and Noatak climbed out of the ground. They all were tied up and gagged like they were. Noatak looked around and there was no Tarrlok. He signed and helped the Avatar untie them, "Why are you guys here, and what going on?" Korra asked.

An older lady spoke up, "We aren't from here, we came here because we were invited. We were taken to a library in the town near the docks. We were knocked out and taken here. But this place is where they are trafficking women and men who happen to be foreigners. The men do illegal manual labor and the women are being sold into sex trafficking for powerful kingpins, which are sold as harlots and concubines. That town we were taken to had been dead for decades and was used as a soldier for the hundreds year war for Fire Lord Ozai." She stopped taking it for a while then she remembered something.

"Before you came, another guy, he escaped, he seemed to be a water bender and he got away and most of the guards are out looking for him." 

"Tarrlok," Noatak whispered loud enough for Korra to hear." Okay, follow me we will get you out of here." Korra helped the victims climb into the whole, she heard voices from the other said if the door. Korra whispered for them to hurry. 

Tenzin was ready for the next day after that slumber, he was asleep for longer than twelve hours and it was longer than any monk should sleep but in Tenzin's case, it was for his health and how he worked throughout the day. He knew he had to talk to Lin about the murders that had taken place yesterday and they had identified the corpse. Tenzin walked into the Kitchen, it was rather quiet and it slightly worried him. He turned to look at his children and wife. Their expression was full of dread, shock, and distress. His brows frowned. His wife had Today's news in her hand reading over it. She looked at him and passed him the tough paper, it was wrinkled from Pema's firm but eager grip. He watched his wife shed a tear and wipe the sweat off of her forehead. He quickly grabbed the paper trying to read the paper. It could be that bad...His calm face turns into a petrified one, the color in his face seems to melt away, his blood flow stopped. He ran out of the Temple with the newspaper in hand. He didn't even bother to take a barge to make it to the other side, He bends himself in the air and on to his quick feet. He was at the Republic City Department in under 3 minutes," Lin!"

Lin could hear the distress in his tone. She turned to him, "Is this True?"

'FORMER COUNCILMEMBERS FOUND DEAD, SKINNED ALIVE BEHIND MAN'S HOME, TWO TEEN FOUND DEAD IN WAREHOUSE.'

Lin nods not knowing what else today but the truth, "There is more but you need to calm yourself before you hear it." 

****

It was a struggle to get a group of people out of there but luckily they made it. Korra and Noatak had given the foreigners one of the boats to take them home, "Go home, report back to the authorities as soon as possible, we will try our best on this end." Korra had told them. It has been over thirty minutes and the two were moving around the same town they arrived by. "What's the plan, Avatar Korra?" Noatak whispered. Korra skimmed the town, remembering everything she was told and what she saw and heard herself. "If we can get to the Fire Lord and let them know about this, we could shut this whole thing down…" she stares back at him. She sighed. “Noatak, you have a choice, either you leave now, don't look back, and start your new life, with no authorities on your back and the Avatar out of your life. Or you stay to help me take whoever these people are down.”

Noatak looked at Avatar’s serious expression, “If I leave now, I will be free?”

“Either way you will be free…” Korra felt like she knew what he would choose so she turned for him to face her back, waiting for him to leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder, “What’s the plan, Avatar?” She smiled and then nodded as she grabbed a spare stick on the ground.

Lin had so much to explain to Tenzin. The three remaining council members had dropped out after the war was over. They all had told Tenzin they just did feel right after getting their bending taken and not having it to protect themselves while in the public eye. Tenzin let them go and began the process of starting the new council, a reformed and better council. Lin had told him the two teenagers that were found dead were females and in an old Equalist Warehouse but what didn’t add up was how they were found together. One of the girls was middle class and the other lower class, which had no type of connection with each other. The two teens were found on their backs holding hands and skinned alive, naked. Their skin was found in a box but their eyes were not gouged out like the councilmen and woman. The only things that connected to them once so ever were the fact that they were both non-benders. "There wasn't anything else you could find that connected them?" 

Lin places the thin file on the wooden table, "Nothing, I will put out guards for the morning, noon, and evening shift. Whoever is doing this must have time to skin them perfectly and put their clothes back on." And she was right, this must-have taken a person a whole to do this, Lin would send a couple of detectives to retrieve the parent of this teenager and investigate them.

Asami was making her way to meet Mako and Bolon when a bored Kyoto showed up at her home, she allowed him to come with her, "So what are we doing exactly?" Kyoto asked, they had been waLking around the city looking around like they were lost and he was confused. "We are looking for Korra, The Avatar, people think she is missing when we have a feeling she just got up and left without telling anyone." The Avatar? Kyoto was a fan of hers and wanted to meet her so he just did what they continue to do and looked around. After a couple of minutes, they returned to Asami's home.

"What does the Avatar look like and what is she like?" Kyoto asked as he bit into the hard apple. Mako laughed to himself as he thought about the girl, then Bolin spoke up, "If anyone could describe Korra's personality to a T! It's my big bro Mako."Asami calmly looks agreed.

Mako leaned forward, " This girl is the most stubborn, headstrong woman you will ever meet, she put up a good fight and she never gives up. She is so Manish, as some would say, to me she is just one of the women who can do what men do. She's bold and nonchalant but can be immature and she is a great friend, we are all a witness to it." Mako looked at the two, and they proudly agreed with her. The fire bender did have feelings for the Avatar but he felt the same towards Asami. Who he would end up with all depended on the return of the Avatar. Kyoto nods humming, "Can't wait to meet her." He smiles brightly.

That night was a silent one, many of the citizens of the United Republic didn't want to roam the streets as many did before corpses started showing up around the city, skinned. The Police Department was sure these victims were alive while the skinning was happening but they didn't want to put that much fear in the people, they will release such information later. Not only was it not confirmed, but it was also gruesome. The Air Temple Island was quiet, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were slightly traumatized when the image of some who was skinned alive popped up in their mind. Rohan wasn't even conscious enough to feel the same, so the only noises that filled the temple were the laughter, hiccups, and cries of a child. "Any luck finding Korra?" Pema placed down the plate of vegetables I'm the center of the wooden table. Tenzin shook his head.

"Nope, they have found nothing but according to Lin, someone witnesses her running jumping to the ocean with a large dog." Tenzin sighed, there must have been a reason the Avatar has run off on her own without warning. He just hoped she was safe.

"Tarrlok!" Korra yelled angrily. Right now she, Noatak, and a couple of fire benders who happened to be after him as well, we're running in the trail of the water bender. Noatak had decided to help Korra since he had nothing else to do, Korra planned to track Tarrlok's scent and it worked. Once they found him, they forgot all about the fire bender who was also after him. They had attacked and now, not only were they tracking Tarrlok down they were fighting and it was a struggle."Move it!" Korra shoved the large man who was trying to trip her. She continued to run and boasts herself in the air by earthbending herself in the air and closer to her target. She blasted wind in the face of the men behind her and as they fell Noatak got to them to chi block and numb their senses. The more the man ran the angrier Korra became, "TARRLOK!" 

A drop of sweat fell from the man's forehead; he would rather the fire benders catch him than the temperamental teen. Korra jumps and air bends herself forward, as she gets closer to him, she jumps and tackles the heavy man to the ground. Korra landed on his back as his face hit the ground. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt putting the man on his knees, she earth-bends rock around him, to keep him secure and moving. Once she was done with him, she quickly went over to the fire benders and did the same. "It's a shame, we had to go on a wild goose chase just to get you." She pointed at the man with three ponytails. She wipes the thin layer of sweat on her forehead and faces Noatak who was silent. "What do you think we should do with them?" She asked.

"I'll knock them out, including Tarrlok. We will be gone by the time these three wake up." He points at the fire bender.

Noatak moved quickly to knock them, Korra released them from their rocky prison. Noatak makes his way to his brother. Knocking him out, ignoring his fallen word and his stare. Korra released him, she whistled out for Naga who came running seconds later. Noatak picks up his younger brother. Korra gets on top of Naga and Noatak with an unconscious Tarrlok as well.


End file.
